


Shenanigans

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: One Piece characters, together with their hosts, Natalie and Clementine, indulge in many wacky hijinks





	1. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Piece is getting cancelled. One Piece characters and their two hosts protest.

Everyone was sitting in a circular room with corners, playing video games. Suddenly, a man ran into the room

"We're facing a serious crisis!" he exclaimed "One Piece is going to be cancelled!"

The Vinsmoke family, who were currently huddled in the corner, all let out a horrified gasp

"No!" Vinsmoke Judge screamed "I can't lose my chief source of income!"

"This is outrageous!" Vinsmoke Yonji sulked "I didn't even get to marry Nami.....there has to be a way to fix this!"

"I am gonna have a talk with the producers!" Judge grabbed the nearest Den Den Mushi and dialed a number

"Hello, this is Peter." the voice on the other end spoke "How may we assist you?"

"I demand that One Piece be put back on air, you bastards!" Judge bellowed

"That's right!" Yonji snatched the Den Den Mushi from his father "And let me marry Nami once you do!"

The doors opened and Clementine walked in, an angry scowl plastered on her face

"One Piece is getting canceled?" she gave everyone an evil eye "My plans to kill Blackbeard will be ruined if it doesn't go back on air, so make sure it does!"

"Blackbeard is impossible to kill." Vinsmoke Niji informed, looking up from the book he was reading "He has an unbeatable Devil fruit."

"Oh, I am aware." Clementine turned to look at Niji "That's why I'll put arsenic in his cherry pies."

"Is that an earthquake?" Vinsmoke Reiju piped up

Sure enough, the ground was shaking. The reason why soon became apparent as a giant man entered the room

"YOOOOO!" Kaido 'The Beast' spoke "DID I MISS ALL THE FUN?"

Everyone looked up to see a tiny girl riding on Kaido's shoulder. A knife was thrown and it missed Kaido by an inch

"What are you doing with my sister, you asshole?" an irate Trafalgar D. Water Law demanded

"YOUR SISTA HAS BEEN ON MY CREW FOR YEARS!" Kaido stuck his tongue out at Law "AND CONSIDERING YOU PRACTICALLY ABANDONED HER WITHOUT CHECKING WHETHER SHE REALLY WAS DEAD OR NOT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMPLAIN NOW!"

There was a tense silence in the air after that, and then everyone burst out laughing 

"ANYWAY, I HEAR ONE PIECE IS GETTING CANCELLED." Kaido continued "AND AS THE FUTURE PIRATE KING, I DEMAND THAT THIS MISTAKE IS FIXED RIGHT NOW!"

"Nuh-uh." Blackbeard stumbled through the door and gave a manic grin to those gathered "I'll be the next pirate King!"

"Sure you will." Clementine thrust a plate full of his favorite snacks towards him "Have some cherry pies."

Blackbeard dug in greedily, and was soon writhing on the floor in agony

"There is only one future Pirate King, and that's Sabo!" Clementine exclaimed, having wild fantasies of cute blonde firmly entrenched in her brain 

"That's bullshit." Natalie removed herself from the wall "The one who'll be the next Pirate King is clearly Law!"

-x-

Meanwhile, Dragon, Fisher Tiger and Sabo were having a three-way staring contest, while Koala was sitting nearby playing scrabble with Corazon.

"Okay, here is the List." Dragon and Fisher Tiger handed two pieces of paper to Sabo simultaneously "If you break the rules, we will know and we will make your life a living hell."

Sabo shuddered at the image. He fought many powerful enemies in his time, but overprotective dads were in different league.

"I perfected it!" Caesar Clown danced into the room "Who shall be the first test subject?"

"Oh, I wanna see!" Clementine's eyes sparkled "Sanjuan Wolf!"

She snapped her fingers and Sanjuan Wolf appeared in the room, wrapped in chains. Caesar Clown poured the content of a vial he was holding down Sanjuan Wolf's throat. With a poof, Sanjuan Wolf turned into a banana.

Clementine squaled in delight 

"With this, if the producers refuse to put it back on air, we'll turn them all into bananas." Clementine clapped her hands "That way, they will meet our demands and put it back on air."

"I wonder how exactly we're here." Saul questioned "When half of us characters in this room are deceased."

"It's because we control this realm." Clementine explained

"Hence, the characters we like will still be alive here. Like Fisher Tiger, or Ace." Natalie added

Clementine and Natalie looked at the two men in question with adoration

"Basically, all the good people will be revived in this space, while the bad ones will die." Clementine made sure to kick Blackbeard's corpse 

"So since all of us are alive here and so is Kaido." Vinsmoke Niji began "Does that mean you two think none of us are bad people?"

"To be honest, you Vinsmokes proved to be decent human beings after all, and we don't know much about Kaido yet, so we're giving him a pass." Clementine shrugged

"Well, time to wrap this up." Natalie looked at the clock "Judge, did the producers agree to put One Piece back on air?"

"They just did." Vinsmoke Judge nodded, pocketing the Den Den Mushi

"Then there is only one thing left to do." Vinsmoke Niji grinned

"Happy April Fools, folks." Fisher Tiger saluted

Vinsmoke Yonji flipped the bird at the audience for good measure.


	2. The Ballad of Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're surrounded by people who are all stronger than you, things start to get messy.
> 
> Or, one big humiliation conga disguised as One Piece award ceremony

"So, what did you say your power level was again?" Clementine circled around Robin, head tilted in curiosity

"Approximately 100, give or take." Robin answered honestly

Clementine nodded, jotting it down in the little black notebook she was carrying around.

"What are you doing?" Robin inquired

"I am gathering information on power levels of all characters in One Piece." Clementine smiled innocently "As to why I need it, you'll find that out soon enough. Let's just say it won't be pretty for a certain someone."

Then she skipped off, leaving a confused Robin behind.

-x-

"Have you gathered the info?" Natalie asked

"Indeed I have." Clementine handed her the black notebook "Time to start the show!"

Natalie scanned the names and the power levels

"OMG." she let out an amused chuckle when she saw "He really is the weakest character in One Piece."

They watched as Foxy and Chopper raised the platform and the banner. The banner said 'Humiliation Conga' 

"Short and to the point." Foxy grinned

"You seem awfully chipper today, Foxy." Natalie teased

"It's because I'm not the butt monkey this time around." Foxy gave her a wry grin

Natalie and Clementine, along with Foxy and Chopper began to hand the invitations

"It'll be an uplifting experience for all of you except one person." Clementine handed the invitation to each CP0 member

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." a CP0 agent named Charlie reasoned

-x-

"And now for the One Piece awards." Natalie announced "Here we have a list of awards and their recipients."

"First up is the most awesome power in One Piece." Clementine smiled brightly "And that goes to Nico Robin and her Hana Hana no Mi!"

A hand sprouted out of the floorboards and took the award.

"Next up is the Kindest person award." Natalie said "We debated long and hard about this, but our decision was unanimous in the end. The kindest person award goes to Fisher Tiger!"

There was an applause as the Fishman walked up to the stage to claim his award.

"Next up is Most Tragic backstory in One Piece award." Natalie continue "And that award goes to one of the event organizers. The recipient of this award is none other than Tony Tony Chopper, as I'm sure you'd all agree!"

"That doesn't make me happy!" Chopper declaring even as he danced 

This was met with multiple 'awws'.

"Next up is the cutest One Piece character award." Clementine took over "And that award goes to Princess Shirahoshi of Ryugu kingdom!"

Shirahoshi swam up to the stage and took the award before disappearing back underwater."

"The Brightest smile award as well as the hottest man award go to our one and only Portgas D. Ace!" Natalie beamed

Ace climbed the stage to claim the award, causing both Natalie and Clementine to faint upon seeing his pectorals.

"We have a momentary disturbance." Chopper took up the mic "So until they come to, I'll be taking over the ceremony."

He looked at the list.

"Right, so here's the Strangest laugh award." Chopper announced "And the winner of that is clearly......"

There was a pause

"No, I can't do that." Chopper cried "He is an enemy!"

"Just say it!" Foxy smacked him upside the head

"Right. The winner of this award is.....Blackbeard." Chopper grimaced like he had just swallowed something nasty

"Zehahahaha.....Of course." Blackbeard sauntered up to take the award.

Once he returned to his seat, Clementine and Natalie woke up, and Chopper wordlessly handed the list back to Natalie

"Right." Natalie straightened up "The next award is for the character who ate the most powerful Akuma no Mi, and the winner of that is my beloved Torao!"

"I told you not to use that shitty nickname!" an annoyed voice shouted from the crowd

"But it's cute!" Natalie pouted

Trafalgar D. Water Law rolled his eyes as he came up to collect his award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony will be concluded next chapter.


End file.
